


Благовестие

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), TiokDragon



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gil-galad: the quest for origins, M/M, Mpreg, Translation to Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: Эру велит из тьмы воссиять свету, неверному сделаться правильным, новым созвучиям соткаться из неурядицы.Или:Каждого тут немного свел с ума Белерианд, кого Ангбандом, кого нет.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Благовестие

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [annunciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156344) by [elftrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elftrash/pseuds/elftrash). 



> Кинк — мужская беременность.

Едва лишь выехав из Врат, Маглор знает: всё очень и очень плохо. И у охраны в Химринге гора падает с плеч, чуть только они его видят.

— Господин? — говорит ему стражник — один из самых верных у Маэдроса, как припоминается Маглору.

— Что-то не в порядке, — отвечает Маглор и оглядывает двор крепости. Но звезда Феанора по-прежнему реет над стенами. Вроде бы всё где положено, крепость не опустела. Ни малейшего признака, что внезапно напали. — И что же случилось?

Воин ничего не объясняет: бережёт тайны Маэдроса. Значит, та беда — дело личное, не военное.

Маглор переводит взгляд на другого, у кого лицо не такое жёсткое.

— Доложи.

— Всё хорошо, — тот, другой, помоложе, кого Маглор выбрал, начинает, но потом запинается. — Только с принцем Маэдросом... не очень-то ладно, господин.

— Ранен?

— Нет.

— Где он?

— У себя в комнатах, — говорит молодой боец. А потом: — Не хочет, чтобы его беспокоили.

— Но _меня-то_ он примет.

* * *

Маглор обнаруживает, что брат его стоит подле окна, обратившись лицом на Восток, и его длинные рыжие волосы плещутся по плечам.

По виду и не скажешь, что здесь что-то не так. Маэдрос бледен, но как всегда. И угрюм, но теперь, после плена, после Тангородрим, он вечно такой.

Он раньше смеялся. В Тирионе, ещё до изгнания, все знали, как его улыбка заразительна.

Маэдрос не поворачивается. Бдительность Маглора может усыпить то, что лицо у брата безмятежно, что сам он тих, — но у Маэдроса в руке нож без ножен.

— Ты напугал своих верных, — говорит Маглор и прислоняется к двери.

— Если они пугаются меня, мало от них будет проку, чтобы на Востоке против Моргота держать оборону, — отвечает Маэдрос жёстко. — Я-то — _не полностью_ — орк.

— Что стряслось?

— Много разного, — вздыхает Маэдрос. Он наконец-то поворачивает голову: глаза у него бледно-бледно-серые, а взгляд режет, как сталь. — Фингон приезжал.

Во всём мире только Фингону Маэдрос улыбается по-прежнему. Когда Фингон возвращается в Хитлум, сразу же туча набегает на солнце. Значит, Маэдрос будет подавлен. И Маглор добавляет:  
— А давно? Когда я в последний раз сюда заворачивал, ты ведь его со дня на день ждал. 

— Несколько недель назад.

Если Маэдрос и пал духом, уже успел бы уравновеситься.

— Вы поссорились?

— Не так, чтобы очень.

— Тогда что случилось? — и Маглор дерзко ступает вперёд, раз и другой. Уже почти рукой подать. — Твои верные все дикими глазами смотрят; такие глаза у лошадей бывают, когда они понесут. Ты кричал на них?

— С чего бы? — отвечает Маэдрос. — Хватит допытываться, Маглор. Ты же мне не поможешь.

— Отдай нож.

— Нет.

— Зачем он тебе? — Маглор меняет тему. — Что ты им делать-то собрался?

Маэдрос кривится в ответ, потом кладёт нож на подоконник.

Сдался, думает Маглор, кидается за ним — и попадает в ловушку, когда Маэдрос хватает его за запястье. Маглор ждёт, что Маэдрос сейчас отбросит его кисть — а то и его самого — в сторону, но вместо этого вдруг оказывается совсем близко, когда Маэдрос подтягивает пойманную руку к своему животу и резко проводит ею по гладким и плоским мышцам.

Маэдрос всегда был худым. А после Тангородрим — сущий остов, обтянутый кожей, прочее оказалось лишним. В нём не осталось ничего мягкого, даже волосы беспощадно срезали у него с головы. Многие годы спустя он нарастил мышцы, когда вновь и вновь крутил меч, но мягким так и не стал.

Если щупать через нижнюю рубашку, живот у него плоский, как доска, и настолько же жёсткий.

— Я с ума схожу? — говорит Маэдрос тихо, почти беззвучно. — Это же я? Я его чувствую.

— _Что_ ты чувствуешь?

Маэдрос выпускает запястье Маглора.

— Ладно, тогда давай иначе. Попробуй-ка разумом. Теперь ты его ощутить можешь?

— Я даже не знаю, что ищу, — говорит Маглор беспомощно, но открывает разум (он редко так делает) и тянется им к брату.

Стены вокруг разума Маэдроса стальные, о да, но, однако же, тонкие, словно ткань. Через них Маглор слышит смятение у Маэдроса в мыслях — и ещё ярость. И для взора Маглора это всё ещё, по природе своей, проницаемо, но когда Маэдрос шепчет: «Не на меня гляди — а шире» — Маглор позволяет себе охватить вниманием уже всю комнату... и этажи под ней... и целую крепость…

И на миг Маглор ощущает что-то странное, искру... он не может сказать, чего. Как будто видит нечто краем глаза, только мысленно. Он пытается на этом сосредоточиться, но нечто пропадает совсем.

Маэдрос улыбается — страшной улыбкой, вовсе грустной, в ней ни капельки радости: радость — только для Фингона.

— Так я не сошёл с ума, — заключает Маэдрос. — Это, полагаю, хоть сколько-нибудь утешает. В конце концов, я в чём-то могу быть уверен.

— _Что_ там?

— Я покамест не разобрался, — говорит Маэдрос... и кидается к ножу. И поворачивает его к себе остриём, и сталь на миг блещет, прежде чем Маглор понимает, зачем, для чего так; а потом Маэдрос клонится вперёд, чтобы дотянуться до лезвия, и вдвоём братья катятся по полу.

Маэдрос выше, но он однорукий — и уже ранен. Нож достаёт-таки до живота — а потом Маглор выбивает его, окровавленный, и отбрасывает на мощёный пол. Они дерутся молча, грубо, не сдерживаясь. Маглора не заботит, что он поранит Маэдроса, если всё-таки остановит, а Маэдрос силится только достать до ножа и использовать.

Подлая драка, и заканчивается она, только когда оба навешивают друг другу синяков под глаза и сворачивают носы; и Маглор прижимает Маэдроса к полу, жестоко упираясь ему коленом в пораненный живот, и Маэдрос издаёт ужасный крик, и бьётся, и ослабляет хватку. Кровь повсюду — и, сочась, расцвечивает одежду Маэдроса, и стекает у Маглора из носа.

— _Пусти,_ — выдыхает Маэдрос, и кривится, и скалится.

— Ага, чтобы ты себя выпотрошил?

— Лучше дай я сам, пока у меня на это воли хватает. У тебя же на такое _кишка тонка,_ братишка.

Маэдрос поводит глазами туда-сюда, между лицом Маглора и упавшим ножом, высчитывает углы, ждёт, пока Маглор даст слабину. На Маэдроса до сих пор нападает дурной стих, но чтобы настолько жестоко? Да никогда. Даже месяцами сразу после Тангородрим было не так. Фингон тогда, возле озера, мог Маэдроса утихомирить. Да где теперь Фингон?

— Мне жаль, — говорит Маглор, и ведь ему правда жаль.

И запевает — колыбельную, густо напоённую силой. Это самое недоброе орудие, да и самое бесчестное, и настроено на то, что у Маэдроса уязвимо (как только что нацелен был нож), — оно собрано так, что проскальзывает вглубь его разума и ошеломляет. В песню вплетён, словно нить, задержавшийся в памяти мамин голос (она именно так напевала без слов, когда работала у себя в мастерской или баюкала кого-нибудь из младших) и легчайший отзвук глубокого рокота в голосе Феанора — воспоминание о той поре, когда он и она были молоды-зелены, а вдобавок Феанор покамест ими, сыновьями, гордился.

И ещё море в Альквалондэ — ясным днём, до того, как меч или пика хоть раз заблистали в Гавани, и изящные фонтаны на Великом Дворе в Тирионе. И — редкое везение, удалось разжиться воспоминанием! — Фингон: он сидит у огня, маленькую арфу поставил на колено, поёт сам себе и подыгрывает — и после целого дня охоты всего его одолела истома.

Медленно и постепенно тело Маэдроса, лежащего под Маглором, обмякает, а мышцы, натянутые, точно тросы, — разжимаются. Сам же Маэдрос по-прежнему мечет молнии и глядит свирепо и отчаянно, как на предателя, но и лицо его мало-помалу тоже становится расслабленным, а взгляд — отстранённым.

Бесчестное оружие.

И ох как оно Маглору не нравится.

Пока что.

* * *

Рубашка Маэдроса, перепачканная кровью, сразу уходит на повязки: нужно же закрыть рану на животе — и спасибо, что рассечены только мышцы, а внутрь лезвие не прошло. Маглор затаскивает Маэдроса на постель, и укладывает на спину, и за запястье прихватывает его левую руку к угловому столбику кровати.

А потом, подумав, и правую, без кисти, сгибает так, чтобы она зашла в левую подмышку, и приматывает к телу.

Сейчас-то всё вполне безопасно. Если Маэдрос выспится — а проснется с ясной головой и его больше не потянет себя ранить, Маглор сохранит этот случай в тайне отныне и впредь, хотя и не отправится к себе во Врата до тех пор, пока не будет уверен, что уже можно. Если же Маэдрос проснётся, а безумие его так и не отпустит...

Маглор не может долго держать брата в путах. И не может оставить защиту Химринга ущербной, как сейчас, — до чего ужасный расчёт, но какой есть, его надо делать. Даже если такое временно, Маглору придётся собраться и успешно — но очень осторожно! — выяснить, кто из верных Маэдроса всё знает.

Если брат проснётся по-прежнему не в своём уме...

* * *

Нужен наипреданнейший командир Маэдроса, и притом самый неразговорчивый, — тот, кто здесь за главного, когда Маэдроса нет или он не может руководить. Конечно, такой находится.

— О господин, — только это командир и отвечает, когда Маглор велит разослать гонцов — к Вратам, в Таргелион и в Дор-Ломин.

— На _лучших_ лошадях, — подчёркивает Маглор. — На самых быстрых.

Кровь у Маглора на руках, на крагах для верховой езды, марает потёртую кожаную кирасу — и командир старательно отводит от крови глаза.

— Естественно.

— Я принимаю здесь командование, пока ему не станет лучше.

Теперь командир нарочно смотрит и смотрит на тёмно-красные пятна.  
— Господин?..

— С ним всё хорошо, — отвечает Маглор. Хотя хорошо не всё. — Отправь прямо сейчас, командир.

* * *

Маглор оставляет Маэдроса отсыпаться так долго, как, по своему разумению, может это обеспечить. И не позволяет никому другому заходить в братнюю комнату. И получше перематывает наскоро спроворенную полевую повязку, которой закрывал ему рану. И приказывает подчинённым оставаться за дверьми — но достаточно близко, чтобы удалось позвать на подмогу.

И так Маглор оберегает долгий сон Маэдроса.

А три дня спустя понимает, что Маэдрос, прищурившись, на него глядит — и серые глаза поблёскивают из-под век.

— Братик, — говорит Маглор осторожно.

— Макалаурэ, — отвечает Маэдрос. А потом непроизвольно вздрагивает — и как! Маглору ни в коем случае нельзя упускать это из виду, потому что Маэдрос пробует путы на прочность. — Мне так лежать неудобно.

— Представляю, да.

— Развяжешь меня?

— Прямо сейчас — не могу, — отвечает Маглор. Он уже убрал из комнат всё, что можно сразу использовать как оружие, но брата знает слишком уж хорошо и в его изобретательности не сомневается. Захочет Маэдрос себе навредить — навредит же.

— _Макалаурэ,_ — повторяет Маэдрос, и в голосе его нет той силы, что у Маглора, и сроду не было, но он всё равно словно вооружается речью — и насколько же убедительно говорит! Так, как получалось бы у того самого брата, кого Маглор знал всю жизнь, именно у такого, каким Маэдрос некогда был, — у спокойного, но неприступного для хитрецов принца из Тириона.

И Маглор отвечает:

— Расскажи-ка про нож.

— Про какой?

— Про тот самый: ты им всё пытался пораниться, — поясняет Маглор. — Даже и _поранился._

— Развяжи — расскажу.

Маглор цокает языком.  
— Тебе бы и дальше прикидываться, что ты весь такой беспамятный. Тогда, глядишь, и я бы поверил, что тебе один раз эдак нехорошо стало — а теперь-то ничего уже не грозит.

— Так бы ты и поверил.

— Вот ещё! Может, и усомнился бы.

— Маглор, — говорит Маэдрос — и теперь не как любимый старший брат, спутник в пору юности, но холодно и властно, как их обездоленный король, вождь их Дома, как возглавлявший войска на Востоке. — _Развяжи_ меня.

Маглор качает головой.

Маэдрос распоряжается и дальше. Он трясёт кровать, рвётся из полос ткани, обвивших его, бьётся и бушует, и путы у него на левом запястье и правом предплечье натягиваются, и вот кожа краснеет, темнеет — и опухает вокруг мотков, и свежая кровь сочится через опоясавшие тело повязки.

Маглор ничего не делает — и наконец, точно прекращается буря, утихает и ярость.

Никто из двоих некоторое время ни слова не произносит.

Потом Маэдрос замечает — хрипло, но вполне здраво:

— Ты ведь всё время держать меня здесь связанным не сможешь.

— Нет, — соглашается Маглор.

— _Что же_ ты задумал?

— Так расскажи про нож.

Маэдрос вываливает на него груду оскорблений — несказанно гадких, — а говорит монотонно и враждебно и, припоминая всё, голосом странным и словно бы чужим грубо и безошибочно сдирает кожу везде, где Маглор уязвим и однажды это показал: от шишек, набитых в раннем детстве, и до незажившей раны — памяти долгих лет, когда Маэдрос год за годом висел на Тангородрим, а Маглор стоял себе лагерем у озера Митрим, отдыхал да ничего не делал.

Это больно.

Болело бы меньше, если бы только Маглор мог себе сказать, что брат вовсе дурного в виду не имеет — или что он, Маглор, сам того не заслуживает. Маэдрос никогда не принимал ни его извинения, ни самообличение, и Маглор постепенно поверил: вообще заводить об этом речь значит накладывать на брата всё более тяжкое бремя. Маглор и не заикался — но не мог и сейчас не может поверить, будто Маэдрос не обвинял его за те годы бездействия, даже если вслух Маэдрос этого не говорил.

Теперь вот не унимается. Но вдруг и поток брани прекращается тоже.

Опускается ночь. Звёзды заглядывают в окно, обращённое на Восток, — и щедро заливают светом и комнату, и противников.

— Я ничего такого не подразумеваю, — наконец выдаёт Маэдрос.

— Думаю, ещё как подразумеваешь.

— А тебя не виню, — продолжает брат, и вот самый опасный гамбит изо всех, и именно тот, в который Маглор больше всего хотел бы поверить. — И никогда не винил. Я мог томиться, мог жаждать, чтобы ты пришёл, но вовсе и не ожидал, что ты попробуешь меня спасти; а если б ты попытался — предал бы моё доверие и покусился бы на безопасность и само выживание нашего народа. Ты правильно поступил.

— Ничего себе «правильно»! — говорит Маглор. А внутри себя беззвучно рыдает, когда Маэдрос заводит об этом речь. Возможно, скорбь слегка сочится и в голос. — Фингон явился в Белерианд — и, как есть _неумытый,_ сразу умчался за тобой. Я влип в Митрим на десять лет, созидал _дома_ и _союзы_ — и надеялся, что смерть тебя пощадила и ты погиб. Он ушёл за тобой с арфой, луком и кинжалом — кому же подобало уйти за тобой с арфой, если не мне?

— Ты правильно поступил, — повторяет Маэдрос властно и по-королевски. Угрюмо, холодно, тем самым голосом, оставшимся с Тангородрим.

— Я покинул тебя в том, что хуже смерти.

— Только я выжил.

— Не люби Фингон тебя до безумия, ты бы до сих пор мог страдать.

— Или мне удалось бы умереть, — возражает Маэдрос. — И моя смерть была бы милосердной.

— Время для такого милосердия вышло триста лет назад, — отвечает Маглор. — Почему ты сейчас ищешь смерти?

— Думаешь, мои муки кончились, когда Фингон за мной пришёл?

Как бы мог хоть кто-нибудь такое думать?

Маглор уже видел, как брат заново учится сражаться — единственной рукой, что у него осталась, — и гоняет себя, крутит меч день и ночь, и глаза его полыхают, как бледное пламя. И ещё Маглор наблюдал, как брат отчаивается, потому что у него отняли донельзя простое: он не мог сам одеваться, шнуровать башмаки быстро и легко, писать слитно, не сажая кляксы, прекрасным текучим почерком — отец письмена изобрёл, а Маэдрос освоил в совершенстве. Улыбаться взаправду, смеяться, выказывать мягкость кому-нибудь кроме Фингона: ведь тот любил Маэдроса до безумия и потому был до безумия любим ответно.

Ведь безумие и угрожало — оно всегда ходило рядом, держалось у причала, маячило у Маэдроса в чересчур ярких глазах, проявлялось в том, что он, высокий и отроду слишком худой, изводится, чтобы стать тонким, как хлыст, что с мечом не даёт себе роздыху, что вечно начеку, что отрешился от радости. Раньше безумие никогда не обретало форму какого-нибудь такого ножа, это Маглор знал, но и тогда бывали времена, когда Химринг темнел и наводил страх, а дурное настроение его правителя давало себя ощутить сквозь толстые каменные стены; времена, когда его брат не спал — или если и задрёмывал, то просыпался с криком.

— Нет, — говорит Маглор. — Нет, Нэльо, никогда у меня и в мыслях не было.

— Ладно, а то я же подумал: ну вдруг? — отвечает Маэдрос и разражается просто-таки хриплым лаем — этот звук в подобные дни служит ему смехом. — И вовсе не станет так, как могло бы пойти, не случись всё то некогда раньше; но я-то полагал: может, хоть _новые_ пытки — дело прошлое. И мой разум — только мой, сколь уж он ни переломан, а моё тело — оружие, снова моей воле послушное.

Судьба пленников Моргота стала им всем долгим и сложным уроком ещё триста лет назад. Нолдор усвоили, что не могут доверять своим же соплеменникам, если те хоть раз побывали под Морготовой рукой, — какими бы знакомыми ни казались их лица, сколько страданий ни отражали бы глаза, как бы слёзно несчастные ни умоляли. Нолдор уже увидели, как Моргот движет теми, кому они доверяли, кого любили, кого чаяли спасти вопреки надежде — именно так, как оказался спасён сам Маэдрос: увидели, как бывшие пленники лукавят, или предают, или погрязают во зле.

Так Морготова порча вернее всего и проявлялась. Хуже прочего, когда его бывшие пленники по-прежнему глядели на вас и ужасались своим же деяниям, нынешним или прошлым, — или тому, что совершили над ними; когда они плакали — и предавали, или резали глотки навеки любимым, или приходили к вам с ножом — и всё просили-молили о прощении.

Все нолдор усвоили: никого не получится забрать обратно у Моргота, как бы ни был спасаемый силён, или умён, или добр, или любим. И приучились держать ворота на замке. И затвердили, как посылать милосердную смерть — со стрелой или лезвием и временами с молитвой. 

Лишь только Маэдрос вернулся незамаранным. Его не собирались выкупить. Потому и пощадили. Ведь Маэдроса не _выпустил_ ни сам Моргот, ни один из его подлых подручных. Маэдроса умыкнул Фингон, выдернул из нескончаемых мук, предназначенных ему, сыну Феанора, от рук злейшего врага Феанора. Никаких тайных повелений не вписали Маэдросу в разум, и цепких уроков-призоров не навешали, и не зарыли того, что, загоревшись, обрушит все вокруг.

— Я в твоём разуме не ощутил ничего! — теперь уже настаивает Маглор. — Ты здесь никому не навредил. Ты бы им весь Химринг сдал — в любое время за все триста лет, — имей они власть высунуться наружу и тебя коснуться.

— О, так я не сошёл с ума, — соглашается Маэдрос. — Но оно _внутри меня,_ не в голове.

— Я ничего не почувствовал!

— Думаешь, мне не разобраться в том, как моё тело исковеркали?

О пытках на Тангородрим они никогда не говорили: Маэдрос ни разу не разрешал. Очень, очень редко он по доброй воле вскользь что-нибудь замечал — Маглор приучил себя не отвечать и даже не обращать внимания вообще. Так — и только так — мало-помалу, украдкой, капли сведений проникали сквозь стенки поистине железного короба, куда Маэдрос убрал все воспоминания о десяти годах, проведённых на Тангородрим.

Он правда говорит?..

— Они?.. — спрашивает Маглор. — Они тебя?..

— О нет, — отвечает Маэдрос. — Я же выжил, разве не так? Не _то самое:_ насколько я понимаю, нет. Моргот, в конце-то концов, был вала. Я не уверен, что плоть он постигает именно так. Он знает, как мучить, и мучит, — Маглор, да он _обжигает!_ — но сотворить может только лишь боль и ничто иное не способен создать. Вот Саурон в том же самом — искусник, художник, он хозяина-то куда тщательнее — и несоизмеримо хуже. Сколько же он времени провёл, пока оттачивал своё ремесло, когда Моргот сидел и сидел в заточении: Саурон тогда всё уродовал живую плоть да разводил орков. Думаю, именно такое он, должно быть, для меня и замыслил.

— Ты ведь не орк.

— По-моему, он заложился на долгую месть, — продолжает Маэдрос, не обращая на Маглора внимания. — А со мною-то делал... _всякое разное._ Он задумал кое-что совершить с моим хроа, только замыслы его нарушил сначала Моргот, а потом Фингон. Но, полагаю, он оставил у меня в теле семечко и принялся ждать; вот оно и проклюнулось.

— А почему сейчас? — и Маглор пытается заговорить таким голосом, как на поле битвы, какой подобает правителю Врат, самого уязвимого прохода на Востоке, и тому, кто хоть и недолго, но носил же корону. 

Раз тут не безумие, то вдруг всё получится, если действовать вдумчиво (а не отчаянно) и без отвращения. И безо всякой любви.

— Почему бы Саурон стал ждать все эти годы? Они готовятся напасть?

Маэдрос снова не-смеётся, точно гавкает.

— В Ангбанде, Маглор, никакого тебе «почему». Побывай ты там, сам бы понял.

Это больно.

— Там всё зловредное и ужасное — а какова причина, а для чего так? Ради зла как такового, — добавляет Маэдрос мягче. — Теперь понимаешь, зачем мне нож?

— Вовсе не уверен, — отвечает Маглор.

— Ты бы стал ждать моего упадка? Стал бы ждать, когда я потеряю разум и способность рассудить здраво и решить, что такое для меня милосердно?

— Я бы повременил, пока не смогу точно понять, — возражает Маглор. — И гонцов я уже послал...

Маэдрос напрягается в путах.

— Куда?! Не в?..

— В Таргелион. Не в Химлад.

Куруфин и Келегорм не очень-то управляемые, уж какие есть, и чуть только станет хоть сколько-нибудь понятно, что Маэдрос теряет силу, они сразу подгадают время и сорвутся с поводков. Они как волки — и в Белерианде одичали, и с того самого дня, когда Маэдрос передал королевскую власть Финголфину, всё выжидают. 

Каждого тут немного свел с ума Белерианд, кого Ангбандом, кого нет.

* * *

Поутру солнце, чуть розовато-золотистое, заглядывает в окно и Маэдрос говорит — а звучат его слова очень странно:

— Думаю, мне приснилось.

Маглор спал на полу подле его кровати. И криков вовсе не слышал.

— Что-нибудь хорошее?

— Дитя малое. И его мордашка.

 _«Какое-такое дитя?»_ — хочет спросить Маглор, только он уже знает. Они всё осторожничали, ходили вокруг да около. Но теперь Маглора прямо подмывает заткнуть Маэдросу ещё и рот — так же крепко, как крепко руки связаны.

— Дитя? Не орчонок?

— Вылитый Фингон. Я же лицо его видел! И глаза точно звёзды.

Да братик и сам уж очень чудной — и несколько мгновений требуется Маглору, чтобы разобраться, почему. О, какой же Маэдрос на вид безмятежный! С тех пор, как они все добрались до Белерианда, он вполовину таким не бывал. Маэдрос, хоть и привязан к собственной кровати, внешне спокоен, а его рыжие волосы потемнели от пота. И уголок рта загибается вверх, а не вниз.

— И Саурон что-то такое мог бы сварганить? Непохоже звучит.

— Ещё как.

— Ты не очень-то складно сказки рассказываешь, — говорит Маглор, — если так пытаешься меня уболтать, чтобы я тебя развязал.

— Вовсе не сказки. Там ребёнок. Гиль-Галад — я его так нареку. За сияющие глаза и блистающий щит.

— Он ещё маленький, нет у него никакого щита.

— Будет, — голос у Маэдроса уверенный. — Саурон собирался нечто отвратительное во мне зародить и укоренить, только его старания прервали, а пашня осталась под паром; так что вместо этого он натворил свой собственный рок.

— И дитя его убьёт?

— Или сильно тому подсобит, — отзывается Маэдрос. — Нет, напрямую-то он не убьёт, но поможет Саурона ослабить — очень губительно, так и доконает. А без этого ребёнка — не получится, не должно бы.

— Всё-таки ты меня тут уговариваешь, что, как только освободишься, сразу это нечто из себя не вылущишь.

— Я всё хочу и хочу: пусть оно _не внутри меня_ окажется, — говорит Маэдрос — и куда только девается вся мечтательность. — От одной мысли мне муторно. Я не про одно лишь тело — и про дух тоже. Я же для такого не создан — даже и не задуман. Саурон со мной _это всё совершил,_ хоть ребёнка сам и не зачинал. Тут неверная нота в Песне. Но теперь-то я знаю, какая судьба ждёт дитя, — и не стану ему вредить, и другим не позволю тоже.

Маглор всего лишь слушает, как его брат рассуждает, — и уже самому ему муторно.

— Постарайся-ка сегодня заново рану не разбередить, — говорит он наконец. — Я её тебе промою, а потом опять перевяжу.

* * *

Карантир приезжает в Химринг задолго до Фингона, через неделю после того, как за ним послали. Раз теперь приходится так, Маглор хочет увериться, что всё разрешится до того, как до них доберётся Фингон. И надеется, что делать ничего не понадобится.

Надеется он всегда. То одна из многих черт, что его и Маэдроса различает.

Лошадь у Карантира пропотевшая, грязь лежит на ней полосами. Сам Карантир не то, чтобы лучше. Никогда он не был особенно собранным, но сейчас его тёмные волосы ветер растрепал сильнее прежнего, а нагрудник под тяжёлым плащом весь потёртый. Будь всё как обычно, Маглор сразу отправил бы Карантира мыться.

Но вместо этого Маглор говорит: «Проходи» — как только на внутреннем дворе крепости его брат сходит с лошади.

Слишком уж кратко, но это же Карантир, он не обидится.

Воины Маэдроса наблюдают за ними. Должно быть, удивляются тому, что происходит: почему Маэдрос неделю не кажет носа из комнат, почему Маглор остаётся с ним там, за закрытой дверью, почему другие братья их господина приезжают верхами. Они могут только гадать, что за напасть с Маэдросом стряслась, но о причине не ведают.

Воины у Маэдроса верные. Даже слишком, и усвоили тяжкие уроки ещё зелёными юнцами — и от него самого. Если Маэдрос кому-нибудь из них велит его развязать, или попросит нож, или прикажет его тем ножом полоснуть, так ведь и сделают.

Карантир кивает и бросает поводья одному из своих. Он привёл эскадрон — маленький, не обессиливать же Таргелион; воинов не вполне достаточно, чтобы власть в Химринге открыто перехватить, но уже довольно, чтобы с Карантиром считались, если вдруг придётся что-нибудь делать.

— В его комнатах?

— Да.

На лестнице братья не говорят. Им и незачем. Письмо Маглор, раз уж пришлось, составил краткое до грубости, но ведь Карантир вовсе не глуп — и то требование, по которому явился в Химринг (так быстро, как только смог, и с малой охраной), вычитал настолько же явно, как если бы Маглор витийствовал страницами напролёт.

— И сильно плохо?

— Не пойму. Надеюсь, ты поймёшь.

Что бы там Маэдрос ни говорил, он, в конце-то концов, по-прежнему может судить не здраво. А вдруг он сломался? Для Моргота и Саурона куда осмысленней было бы нападать не на его тело, а на разум — и на стальную волю, что держит их всех сообща и обуздывает.

А ну как там и безумие, и сломанная воля.

Хоть бы только безумие, надеется Маглор.

Карантир кривит губы: ему не по нраву. Он не любит читать в чужих мыслях. Ему для такого не хватает тонкости, и стены вокруг его разума толще, чем у любого, кого Маглор в жизни встречал. Карантир почти ни для кого не опускает стены, а потому если сподобится, услышат все вокруг: он тогда словно бы собой не владеет — да ещё и неуклюж, ни дать ни взять — бабочка о фонарь колотится. Раз Карантир опустит для Маэдроса стены — значит, ради любви вкупе с верностью.

По правде говоря, кто им здесь нужен, так это Финрод: он бы касался осторожно, проверял чутко и умело, глядел ясными глазами, ещё бы и сочувствовал — но всполоши они Финрода, всполошатся и все вокруг. Крепче всего здесь, в Белерианде, Финрод хранил преданность самому Белерианду, когда клялся в верности Верховному Королю и Тинголу. Финрод подумал бы, что эти двое сразу должны узнать о любой возможной угрозе хоть Химрингу, хоть из Химринга — ради их общей великой войны против Моргота.

И Финрод двоюродный брат, не родной. Он не стал бы хранить тайну внутри их семьи. И нет в нём стального стержня, чтобы сделать то, что может понадобиться.

Сроду Финрод не марал бы ручки эльфийской кровью. И живёт-то он куда как далеко, у себя на юге, а потому вряд ли из подданных и последователей потерял многих — или хотя бы кого-нибудь, — кого в рабство угнали. Он от опасности вон куда унёс ноги, и теперь ему только и нужно, что на засов замыкать проход в своё потаённое королевство. А у Маглора с братьями сроду не было такой роскоши.

Потому — Карантир. Нежный, точно таран, но сильный.

— Ну и грязища тут, — говорит Карантир, как только Маглор заходит с ним в комнаты Маэдроса и запирает за собой дверь. Там лежат осколки нескольких подносов из-под еды — Маглору принёсли их наверх, — а на полу по-прежнему следы крови. — А ты, — добавляет он Маэдросу, — на вид как куча дерьма.

— _И тебе спасибо,_ Карантир! — скалится Маэдрос.

— Мне нужно, чтоб ты его прочёл, — просит Маглор. — Скажи-ка, он чист или нет.

— Вечно мне вся дрянная работа, — ворчит Карантир. — Открывайся давай, — говорит он Маэдросу и тяжело садится на его постели в ногах. Возможно, он и с бывшей женой ровно так же любезничал.

Маэдрос корчит ему рожу, но набирает воздуха в грудь — а потом они оба становятся совсем тихими. Маглор же (хотя ему не терпится, неймётся узнать) держит оборону вокруг себя — и руку на эфесе меча. Он не может точно сказать, что творится, но Карантир хоть и досадует, а глядит очень внимательно.

Каков разум Карантира, оборвавший повод, Маглор уже чувствовал раньше; а ведь Маэдрос один ощутит всё внимание Карантира, всю его грубую силу — незавидная доля.

Но наконец...

— Ничего нет, — говорит Карантир с отвращением. — Если он и рехнулся, это всё он, ничего — и никого — другого.

— Не туда смотришь, — отвечает Маэдрос устало. Он дёргает подбородком и указывает им на своё, как он думает, непраздное чрево.

— А кто тебя порезал?

— И правда, кто?

— Осторожно, — предостерегает Маглор, и Карантир снова хмурится — и кладёт ладонь Маэдросу на грудину, прямо над повязками.

— Ниже, — поясняет Маэдрос.

О, какое лицо теперь у Карантира!

— Я тебе не Фингон.

— _Морьо._

Карантир бережно передвигает ладонь Маэдросу на живот и еле скользит по его телу: опасается нажать сильней и поранить брата. А потом зажмуривается и широко распахивает разум — точно невод, только проволочный: что бы Карантир ни ловил, то поймает и, если понадобится, раздавит.

Так он караулит куда дольше. Но потом...

— Ладно, у тебя что-то внутри, — говорит Карантир. — Что-то живое.

— Но не в голове у него, — уточняет Маглор. Не то, чтобы спрашивает — ведь Карантиру Маглор доверяет, — но нужно же знать, что братец Маэдрос _не совсем_ помешался, даже если пытается сделать дурной сон выносимым — и убеждает себя, что он вполне благодатный. Вдруг да им удастся уничтожить это нечто, а Маэдроса не задеть. Но свою бестревожность Маглор Маэдросу передать не может.

— Нет.

— Нет, — подтверждает и Маэдрос.

— И что там?

— Почём я знаю, — отвечает Карантир.

— Ты хотел, чтобы его в тебе не было.

— _А Саурона уничтожить хочу сильнее._

— Он думает, — говорит Маглор Карантиру и смеётся невесело, — что там Сауронова погибель!

— Я, — отвечает Маэдрос Карантиру же, — о таком лишь мечтаю.

— Он ведь _никогда,_ — продолжает Маглор, а обращается снова к Карантиру, — никаким провидцем не был.

— Заткнитесь! — окорачивает Карантир их обоих. — Я не чувствую, Маглор, что оно какое-то тёмное, но там особо и чувствовать нечего. Маэдрос, так если оно не тёмное, что это вообще? Что ещё это может быть?

* * *

Они так и остаются в тупике, так и спорят ещё несколько дней кряду, пока не появляется Фингон. Раз Карантир здесь, Маглор может хоть как-то передохнуть: у него появляется время, чтобы мыться, спать, есть и даже думать. Но ведь Карантир — назойливая неотвязная докука, словно камешек в башмаке; и, хоть Карантир очень помогает Маглору тем, что за Маэдросом приглядывает с ним поочерёдно, Маглор всё ещё опасается слишком уж надолго оставлять Карантира наедине с их старшим братом: ведь Маэдрос — над ними главный, их бывший король — хоть и посуровел, а говорит по-прежнему убедительно.

Маглор понятия не имеет, что задумал Маэдрос, — и даже не знает, верит ли Маэдрос в то, что утверждает. Сам Маглор ему не доверяет. Просто не может.

Фингон приезжает безо всякой шумихи, без труб, знамён или блистательной стражи, подобающих старшему сыну Верховного Короля. В глубоком капюшоне и плаще Фингон вовсе неприметный... до того мига, когда он достигает Химринга — тогда он сдирает то и другое и кричит:  
— Ведите меня к нему!

Гарнизон Химринга, кажется, разрывается между облегчением и ужасом, когда видит, что Фингон так скоро вернулся. Маглор и сам разрывается точно так же. Он хочет и обнять Фингона, и свернуть ему, такому неосмотрительному, шею.

— Братец! — говорит Маглор и заступает Фингону путь, и хватает его за руки, чтобы хоть изобразить приветствие. Это должно торопыгу слегка утихомирить — а всех уверить, что здесь дела семейные, а не военные и не политические.

Маглору невдомёк, возможного союзника он пригласил или противника. Когда Маглор за Фингоном посылал, то тогда, раньше, знал, что Фингон был бы на его стороне: Фингон прежде голыми руками схватился бы хоть с самим Морготом — но не позволил бы, чтобы Маэдрос себя ранил или ещё как-нибудь себе повредил. Но сейчас Фингон может стать и врагом: если Маэдрос правда верит или его заставили поверить, что «то самое странное» — благо, Фингон может принять его сторону и «то нечто» защищать. Ведь Фингон — недурной воин, а если решит, что бьётся за правое дело, и вовсе непобедимый.

— Братец, — отвечает Фингон нетерпеливо. Даже в неярком мареве сам он, кажется, хоть чуть-чуть, да сияет — и солнце поблёскивает на золоте, вплетённом в тёмные волосы, и заигрывает с золотисто-смуглой кожей. Фингон хмурится, изгибая чёрные брови: — Почему ты у меня на пути?

— Сперва мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — начинает Маглор и торопливым шёпотом пытается было объяснить, что к чему. Он только на середине рассказа — и тут Фингон отметает его в сторону и едва не взлетает вверх по лестнице, перемахивая по пути через ступеньки.

* * *

Когда Маглор настигает Фингона, тот уже стоит у постели Маэдроса и усердно пилит кинжалом верёвки.

— Фингон! — восклицает Маглор. — Что ты _творишь?_

Искалеченная рука Маэдроса не припутана к боку, а уже на свободе.

— Думаешь, я позволю хоть тебе, хоть _кому другому_ ещё раз его связывать? — спрашивает яростно Фингон.

— Это же чтобы его уберечь, — отвечает Маглор. — Не то он убил бы себя или выпотрошил, если б я не...  
Но кинжал хоть и медленнее, а прорезает узел на верёвке, обвившей Маэдросу запястье.

Маглор и Карантир оба напрягаются, но Маэдрос только растопыривает пальцы, а потом так и этак вертит ладонью. Он не вскакивает на ноги и не выхватывает у Фингона кинжал, а поднимает брови и смотрит на Маглора ядовито.

Фингон роняет кинжал в ножны, и падает на колени, и тянется к Маэдросу, и в руки берёт его ободранные запястья.

— Майтимо, — говорит Фингон, и ему больно.

— Лучше ты на его брюхо глянь, — ох уж этот Карантир.

— Сейчас, — отвечает Фингон и к ладони Маэдроса приникает губами.

Совсем уж неловко. Маглор знает, кто эти двое друг другу, но никогда раньше они не делали при Маглоре ничего такого, что не могло бы случиться посреди королевского двора у Финголфина — ничего столь ужасающе очевидного.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Маэдрос, и в его хриплом голосе странная нежность. Фингон не отпускает руку — а Маэдрос разворачивает кисть и ответно хватается за него. — Иди сюда, сядь рядом со мной.

Карантир краснеет, точно кирпич.

— Если ты и в живот его поцелуешь, пойду-ка я отсюда.

— Морьо, _замолчи уже,_ — отвечает Фингон и подымается. И позволяет, чтобы Маэдрос взял его за руку и приложил ладонь к своему животу прямо над раной.

— Что ты чувствуешь?

— Полотно? — удивляется Фингон.

— Своим _разумом,_ — уточняет Маэдрос — теперь вид у него чуточку больной. Потом глаза его взблёскивают серебром — он быстро глядит на кинжал в ножнах у Фингона на поясе и что-то просчитывает.

Тут-то Маглор всё и понимает: Маэдрос точно верит в свою вздорную сказку — но не полностью, ещё чуть-чуть сомневается. Забери у него мечту — и избавление будет только таким, с которого всё началось. А как родные братья пытаются спасти Маэдроса от него же самого, так Фингон примется защищать Маэдроса уже от них — и не угомонится, пока не окажется слишком поздно; а тогда Маглор и останется один на один с неразберихой, с мертвецом на руках, с предательством — снова и опять.

— Моим... _чем?_ — спрашивает Фингон, а потому что не озаботился подождать, пока Маглор быстро всё растолкует.

О, как хорош собою их славный двоюродный брат, и храбр точно лев, и лёгок на ногу, но в мыслях не всегда настолько же скор. Он никоим образом не глуп, но не думает, что там, за поворотом (а сыновья Феанора уже приучились), и никогда не озаботится сначала показать, что он такое делает, а потом уже добиваться ответа, и, бывает, живёт безоглядно.

Фингон разводит в стороны пальцы и держит руку у Маэдроса над животом, а потом его серо-голубые глаза туманятся. А тёмные брови снова сходятся вместе. Словно Карантир чуть раньше, ощущает он... _нечто_ — тот мерцающий сполох, что выскользнул стрелкой, когда его ловил Маглор, что рассеялся дымкой и избег сетей Карантира. Фингон прикусывает губу.

А потом его брови так и взлетают вверх, и он поворачивается и вперяется в Маэдроса взглядом — и вид у него самый что ни на есть странный.

— Нет!

— Несомненно, — говорит Маэдрос, мрачный, но довольный.

— Но _как?_

— Могу только представить, — отвечает Маэдрос. Потом сгребает Фингона за плечо, словно командир — зелёного новобранца, которого нужно поддержать. — Фингон. До некоторой степени, за этим стоит Саурон — должно быть, он. Саурон же _изменил_ меня, в каком-то смысле — отворил дверь. Не сомневаюсь, так он задумал причинить великое лихо, но не закончил работу, когда Моргот подвесил меня на Тангородрим. И я думаю — нет, я _знаю,_ — что та дверь осталась открытой и прежде тьмы в неё вошёл свет. Так любит действовать Эру; или, по крайней мере, нам о таком говорили.

Здесь такие дерзкие слова о Едином, что их отец точно бы гордился. _«Невозможно сыграть тему, которая не брала бы начала во мне, и никто не властен менять музыку вопреки мне. Ибо тот, кто попытается сделать это, окажется моим же орудием в созидании сущностей еще более удивительных, о каких он сам и не мыслил»._ Эру велит _из тьмы воссиять свету,_ неверному сделаться правильным, новым созвучиям соткаться из неурядицы.

Такое даже может быть правдой. Более похоже, однако, что Маэдрос плетёт и накручивает все эти рассудочные построения ради любимого, желая смягчить жёсткую истину и сгладить острые углы Тангородрим, чтобы ужасающее происшествие хотя бы казалось чем-то красивым. Маэдрос смягчил бы ради Фингона всё, что только мог.

Судя по звукам, Карантира едва не тошнит. 

Маглор и ухом не ведёт.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты, Фингон, объяснил мне ясными словами, что именно ты ощутил. Это важно.

— Дитя — _моё_ дитя. Я могу ощутить, как оно своей фэа тянется к моей. А ты? — спрашивает Фингон у Маэдроса, а тому же вовсе не просто играючи взять и поверить. Но...

— Да, — отвечает Маэдрос, словно бы признание Фингона рассекло у него в голове все мучительные узлы. — _Именно это_ я и чувствую.

— _Фу,_ — выдыхает Карантир. Он покраснел бы даже сильнее, да куда уж. — И _как же_ ты получил своего паразита — фу, не хочу даже _думать о... Фуууу._ Он же наш _двоюродный брат!_

— Замолчи, Морьо, — перебивает Маглор. И глядит на Маэдроса жёстко: _«Даже сейчас ты лжёшь?»_

А тот чуть качает головой.

А Фингон говорит, весь в смятении:

— Мне так жаль — и так... ладно уж, я бы ему обрадовался, если бы ты тоже... Майтимо, так ты _потому?.._ — и взгляд Фингона падает на повязки, и в нём вновь зарождается ужас.

— О, а я-то до чего рад, — отвечает Маэдрос. Он, возможно, мягко убеждает, но сплетает пальцы с пальцами Фингона над их ребёнком — а слова произносит суровые и злорадные. И лицо у Маэдроса — будто он в бою: глаза горят, верхняя губа вздёрнута. — Саурон по неведению сработал одну из тех мелочей, что сведут его в могилу. А я о таком мечтаю, — добавляет Маэдрос, и глядит уже не столь жёстко, а чуть-чуть, но помягче: всё для Фингона. — Я лицо его вижу. И будущее.

— Если это самое поможет в Войне... — нехотя признаёт Карантир.

— А что ты видел? — любопытствует Фингон, и Маглор уже готовится слушать, как Маэдрос станет наизусть тарабанить про глаза точно звёзды и блистающие щиты.

Но отвечает Маэдрос, всё ещё кровожадно радостный:

— Пламя.

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Примечание автора**_  
>  Я чудовище, да? И малость с ума схожу? Есть немножко.
> 
>  _ **Примечания переводчика**_  
>  «Бог, повелевший из тьмы воссиять свету» — Второе послание Коринфянам, 4:6, Синодальный перевод.  
>   
> «Невозможно сыграть тему, которая не брала бы начала во мне, и никто не властен менять музыку вопреки мне. Ибо тот, кто попытается сделать это, окажется моим же орудием в созидании сущностей еще более удивительных, о каких он сам и не мыслил». — «Сильмариллион», перевод С. Б. Лихачёвой.


End file.
